I've Been Fighting Destiny for a Long Time
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3. Challenges Immunity Challenge: A Leg Up Participants would put one foot on one end of a seesaw with the other end having a ceramic vase balanced on it. The castaways would attempt to keep the vase balanced on the end with their foot still on the seesaw. If the vase falls, the person it belongs to is eliminated. The last castaway to have their vase on the end of the seesaw would win. Beside each of the seesaws is a small button. If a vase falls on it, a Battle Flag will be activated. Winner: Mark Battle: Mark vs. Sadako The duelers will partake in a final round of A Leg Up. The previous winner will have a second chance if their vase shatters. Winner: Sadako Story Day 22 On the Villains, Godzilla felt bad for betraying Chun-Li. Peridot thanked the tribe for keeping her, and swore to give everything her all from thenceforth. James and Pennywise were relieved to have survived the vote, and agreed to work together as the "Last of the Villains." Day 23 On the twenty-third day, the four Villains saw a ship approaching their beach. When it arrived, they discovered it to contain the eight Heroes. The Heroes, along with several boxes of merge supplies, stepped off the ship to greet the Villains. Now, as twelve people, the Heroes and Villains had merged. The new tribe gathered for their merge feast, each being rewarded 30 Coins. During the feast, the twelve discussed a name for their new tribe. Yukari suggested the name Yīkuài er, the Chinese word for "together." Everyone liked it, and it became the official name. Privately, the vocaloid laughed, knowing how similar her name was to the new name. After bonding at the feast, the tribe visited the Marketplace together. They saw some familiar, as well as new, items on sale. Primarily a scroll on green paper for 60 Coins and a golden one for 100. Aside from those, there was a black box for 80 Coins and a brown one for 40. By that point, everyone knew the brown box was a double vote. Once at camp, the strategizing began. Satania approached Lightning in the forest, claiming that she trusted the warrior and would like to work together. Lightning went to talk to Yukari about it, and they agreed that an all-girls alliance would be a good idea, but that would give the original Villains the majority. Lightning and Peridot talked about an all woman's alliance in private, trying to make up after their previous scuffles. Peridot, not having many places to turn, accepted. Elsewhere, James and Pennywise discussed expanding their alliance. James suggested going to the Heroes, as the other Villains had already betrayed them. James talked with Mark, using their experience as allies from their first season to bond. Mark was cautious about trusting James, but agreed to stick together. At the same time, Pennywise offered a balloon to Harry. The wizard was taken aback by the clown's goofy and creepy attitude, but accepted the alliance offer. Elsewhere, Sadako talked with Godzilla (in his hand) about working together, since they had never been on the same tribe. The monster thought it was a good idea. Sadako, Satania, and Wednesday met up to discuss their work so far. They seemed to be in a good position, but the former two noticed that Wednesday was not socializing at all. They suggested that she do so, but she grumpily assured them she would play the game her way. Meanwhile, Snape paid a visit to the uninhabited Marketplace. He took a good look at the green scroll and the brown box, before deciding on the brown box. Once he made his purchase, he headed to the beach to open it, finding the Double Vote inside. Harry arrived at the Marketplace shortly after Snape left and discovered that someone had bought the Double Vote already. Knowing that the game was moving fast now, Harry purchased the black box and headed to the forest to open it. He found it to be a Judgment Ring, which pleased him to have such power, but he also knew that someone on his tribe had one, as well. Unbeknownst to Harry, Lightning witnessed him leaving the Marketplace. She quickly rushed in to see what was taken, finding both the boxes gone. Figuring Harry had the Ring of Judgment and possibly the Double Vote too, she spent all of her Coins to buy the green scroll. She took it to where she was alone and read it, finding it to be a Legacy Destroyer. It explained that someone in the game had a Legacy advantage, but the Destroyer could negate it if played. Lightning was underwhelmed, but accepted it. Day 24 Yīkuài er met Luke for their first individual Immunity challenge, where he took back the idol and replaced it with an Immunity necklace. The twelve prepared themselves and began the challenge. It wasn't long into the challenge when Godzilla dropped the vase, not having the best balance. About eleven minutes passed until Peridot dropped hers as well. Feeling bold, Sadako brought her vase over to the button and dropped it, triggering a Battle Flag. Luke announced that there would be a Battle, but they would still be playing for a challenge winner for Sadako to duel with. After over an hour, Yukari had a lot of movement and dropped her vase. Lightning followed after her friend. About twenty minutes later, Satania dropped out as well. Pennywise followed. Harry, James, Mark, Snape, and Wednesday held on for forty-three more minutes, when Wednesday finally dropped. The four men each started to get movement, but everyone recovered except for Harry. Eight minutes flew by. Not being able to hold on much longer, Snape dropped his vase. James followed soon after, allowing Mark to win the challenge. With that, Luke announced that Mark's advantage in the Battle would be a second vase if he broke his first one. After new platforms and vases were provided, Mark and Sadako squared off in a Battle. Early on in the challenge, Mark dropped his first vase. Sadako seemed to be keeping perfect balance, giving Mark a real competition when his second vase was placed. Thirty-nine minutes passed when Mark could not keep his balance and lost the vase, allowing Sadako to win Immunity. Luke placed the necklace around Sadako's neck, announcing her as the first winner of individual Immunity of the season. Everyone else would be up for elimination. The tribe of twelve returned to camp. Immediately after returning to camp, Wednesday went to Sadako and Satania to request Pennywise's elimination. Figuring it was a safe bet, they said it would be done. Satania spoke with Lightning about the plan. Lightning was taken back by how quickly Satania approached her, but told Yukari the plan anyway, as well as showing her the advantage she bought. Elsewhere, James and Pennywise plotted their plan as the Last of the Villains. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running